The Ninja Who Finally Found Love
by Seleine16
Summary: From the monastery with no love to the hospital with it. Will Cole find his true love?


It was Valentines Day in Ninjago. Love was in the air. Everyone was happy except for one person. The earth ninja Cole.

The ninjas decided to go on dates with their significant others. Kai went to the noodle house with Skylor, Zane went to the park with Pixal, Jay and Nya went to the movies, and Lloyd tried to get enough Travelers Tea and berries to find Akita to spend the day in the Never-realm with her, while Cole was just sitting in the monastery by himself.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't have a date?" Cole asked Wu as he was cleaning up.

"Don't ask me about love," Wu told him."

"Why?"

"Because I have been confused about you since the triangle mess."

Cole thought about this remark for a moment, "I'm heading out." Cole stopped cleaning, went to the secret base, and got on his dirt bike.

As Cole was driving he decided to go to the place he loved the most. The mountains.

He stopped his bike in front of a tree. He looked up at the mountain he used to climb everyday remembering what he used to feel.

When Cole lost his mother he used to climb this mountain. He tried to make it to the top everyday, but he couldn't do it.

Cole went to climb the mountain faster than he did the day he met Wu.

After a little while of climbing Cole saw a ledge with a small campfire on it. He climbed over to ledge and looked down on the ground. When Cole got closer to the fire he felt its warmth and an overwhelming feeling of safety overcame him. Cole spent the night next to that fire.

The next day Cole woke up feeling like something stabbing him in the side. He looked around at his surroundings and freaked out when he saw that the only thing preventing him from falling off the mountain was a small rock on the side of the mountain poking him in the side.

Cole let out a very loud scream which could be heard for miles. He tried to grab the mountain but when he moved, the small rock started to break off the mountain. Cole tried to grab his phone real quick to call one of his friends, but as soon as he did the rock broke and the next thing he felt was his head hitting the ground.

Back at the monastery the rest of the ninja were starting to get worried.

"Has anyone seen Cole?" Nya asked during dinner. It was February 15 and when the ninja heard that Cole went for a walk they thought he would be back the next day.

"Maybe we should go look for him," Jay suggested.

Suddenly they heard the phone ring. Zane got up to get it, but when he heard what the person on the other end of the line had to say he looked more concerned then he did before.

"Ok," Zane told the person, "we'll be right there."

"What happened?" Kai asked once Zane hung up the phone.

"Cole was found unconscious in the woods next to his favorite mountain," Zane informed them.

"What!" everyone said at once.

"Where is he?" Lloyd asked.

"Ninjago City Hospital," Zane replied.

At the hospital Cole woke up with his head, back, legs, arms, and every other part of his body hurt and he was practically in a full body cast.

"Are you awake?" he heard a women ask. The voice sounded sweet and comforting, and safe.

Cole opened his eyes and saw a nurse adjusting a cast on his leg. She had short brown hair and looked very familiar.

Cole yawned and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Cole Hence," he yawned again.

The nurse looked through a few folders that she had on a nearby table.

"I was an intern here the last time you were stuck here," the nurse told him.

"What's your name?" Cole asked her.

"I'm Olivia Mckay," she told him.

"Olive?"

Olive came up closer to Cole and readjusted the bandage on his head, "Hi."

Suddenly a doctor came in the room informing the two that Cole had some visitors.

Once the ninja came into the room they started asking him a bunch of questions.

"You're a ninja," Lloyd told him.

"How did you fall off of a mountain?" Kai asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nya asked.

"I know I'm a ninja. I fell asleep and woke up on the side of a mountain. I guess I'm fine," Cole answered.

"Who are you guys?" Olive asked.

None of the ninja realized that she was there until she said something, "We're the ninja," Jay told her.

"I'm Olivia," she told them.

"Does anyone ever call you Olive?" Zane asked her.

"He does," Olive gestured to Cole. "Why?"

"When he got locked out of his phone last weak I helped him open it and found out that you were on speed dial."

"Is that abnormal? I do work at a hospital," Olive mentioned.

"He put hearts on a picture with the number," Zane replied.

"Really?" Olive asked looking at Cole now.

"I was thirteen when I did that," Cole explained.

"You never took it off," Kai pointed out.

Cole was feeling very frustrated.

"I think visiting hours are over very soon so you guys should probably get moving," Olive said knowing that in his state Cole should not be stressed out.

Once the ninja said their goodbyes and left Olive and Cole alone she asked, "What were you so upset about yesterday?"

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"The first thing you said to me was, 'I hate being stuck with this rasp'. I think you can tell me whatever this is."

"I was upset about not having a valentine," Cole told her.

"Really?" she asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah," Cole looked down in embarrassment.

"Ask me what your favorite color is," Olive told him.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Orange."

"My favorite food?"

"Cake."

"Yeah, but what kind?"

"Chocolate with gnash frosting."

Cole had to think of something that this girl wouldn't know about him so he asked, "What's my middle name?"

"Blake," Olive replied like that was the easiest question ever.

Cole then got an idea.

"If I asked you on a date after I get out of here what would your answer be?"

Olive started to feel really happy and even though she was trying to keep her cool Cole could tell she was going to say… "Yes," she answered.


End file.
